Season 2
Season 2 refers, collectively, to the 13 episodes which comprise the second season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Making its debut on Tuesday, September 8, 2009 to a total viewership of 4.29 million viewers, the season makes its appearance with the episode, . Viewership fluctuated as new episodes aired on subsequent Tuesdays, airing over a duration of an 85 day period. The series' second season came to an end on Tuesday, December 1, 2009, airing to a viewership of 4.33 million viewers, with the episode . The chronicles of SAMCRO continue in the series' third season. Episodes Cast Main Cast *Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller (13/13 episodes) *Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow (13/13 episodes) *Mark Boone Junior as Robert 'Bobby' Munson (13/13 episodes) *Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager (13/13 episodes) *Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford (11/13 episodes) *Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston (13/13 episodes) *Johnny Lewis as Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps (10/13 episodes) *William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston (7/13 episodes) *Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz (10/13 episodes) *Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles (13/13 episodes) *Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow (13/13 episodes) Recurring Guest Stars *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston (12/13 episodes) *Adam Arkin as Ethan Zobelle (11/13 episodes) *Dayton Callie as Chief Wayne Unser (11/13 episodes) *Henry Rollins as AJ Weston (11/13 episodes) *Tayler Sheridan as Deputy Chief David Hale (10/13 episodes) *Callard Harris as Edmond Hayes (8/13 episodes) *Ally Walker as Agent June Stahl (6/13 episodes) *Jamie McShane as Cameron Hayes (6/13 episodes) *Sarah Jones as Polly Zobelle (6/13 episodes) *Julie Ariola as Mary Winston (5/13 episodes) *Marcos de la Cruz as Agent Estevez (5/13 episodes) *McNally Sagal as Margaret Murphy (5/13 episodes) *Mitch Pileggi as Ernest Darby (4/13 episodes) *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez (4/13 episodes) *Kristen Renton as Ima Tite (4/13 episodes) *Jason Matthew Smith as Ule (4/13 episodes) *Tory Kittles as Laroy Wayne (3/13 episodes) *Dendrie Taylor as Luann Delaney (3/13 episodes) *Patrick St. Esprit as Elliott Oswald (3/13 episodes) *Michael Ornstein as Chuck Marstein (3/13 episodes) *Kenneth Choi as Henry Lin (3/13 episodes) *Bellina Logan as Fiona Larkin (3/13 episodes) *Titus Welliver as Jimmy O'Phelan (3/13 episodes) *Jeff Kober as Jacob Hale Jr. (2/13 episodes) *Tom Arnold as Georgie Caruso (2/13 episodes) *Cleo King as Neeta (2/13 episodes) *Olivia Burnette as Emily Putner (2/13 episodes) *Adrian LaTourelle as Officer Craft (2/13 episodes) Recurring Co-Stars *David Labrava as Happy Lowman (9/13 episodes) *Lela Cortines as Ellie Winston (6/13 episodes) *John Abendroth as Kenny Winston (6/13 episodes) *Marya Delver as Officer Candy Eglee (5/13 episodes) *Trenton Rogers as Duke Weston (3/13 episodes) *Jaye Razor as Georgie's Muscle (2/13 episodes) *E.R. Ruiz as Gill (2/13 episodes) *Dennis Keiffer as Izzy (2/13 episodes) *Nicholas Guest as John Teller (Voice) (2/13 episodes) *David J. Wright as Squirrel (2/13 episodes) *Aaron Refvem as Cliff Weston (2/13 episodes) *Kevin Kearns as Luke Moran (2/13 episodes) Crew Writers *Kurt Sutter (7/13 episodes) *Dave Erickson (3/13 episodes) *Jack LoGiudice (2/13 episodes) *Brett Conrad (2/13 episodes) *Chris Collins (2/13 episodes) *Regina Corrado (1/13 episodes) *Misha Green (1/13 episodes) *Liz Sagal (1/13 episodes) *Stevie Long (1/13 episodes) *Brady Dahl (1/13 episodes) *Cori Uchida (1/13 episodes) Directors *Gwyneth Horder-Payton (3/13 episodes) *Guy Ferland (2/13 episodes) *Stephen T. Kay (2/13 episodes) *Terrence O'Hara (1/13 episodes) *Billy Gierhart (1/13 episodes) *Paul Maibaum (1/13 episodes) *Paris Barclay (1/13 episodes) *Phil Abraham (1/13 episodes) *Kurt Sutter (1/13 episodes) Producers *Kurt Sutter - Executive Producer and Creator *Art Linson - Executive Producer *John Linson - Executive Producer *Dave Erickson - Consulting Producer *Jack LoGiudice - Co-Executive Producer *Chris Collins - Co-producer *Kevin Corcoran - Co-producer Deaths *Half-Sack *Vic Trammel *Luann Delaney *AJ Weston Trailers Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2